ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Spider-Man
Ultimate Spider-Man was the original Ultimate Comics title that ran for nine years and 133 issues, following the adventures of Peter Parker, Spider-Man. It had a one-shot revival in 2014. Summary Power and Responsibility Peter Parker is a quiet nerdy kid attending Midtown High who lives with his aunt May Parker and uncle Ben Parker. His only friends in High School are Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson, and Peter is regularly bullied by Flash Thompson and Kong. On a field trip to Osborn Industries the 00 Spider injected with the OZ chemical bites Peter's hand. Peter blacks out twice and suddenly exhibits improved strength, drawing the attention of Norman Osborn who plans to study Peter. After observing Peter even break Flash's hand accidentally, Osborn decides to inject himself with OZ. Needing money to pay for Flash's hand, Peter dons a costume and defeats Crusher Hogan in wrestling and joins the basketball team. After getting enough money, the wrestling manager calls Peter 'Spider-Man'. Meanwhile, Osborn has vanished after a destructive accident while injecting himself, and his wife was killed in a mansion fire. After getting in a fight with Ben and May, Peter runs to a party at Kong's house. Ben confronts him but Peter runs, until he eventually reaches his house. Seeing police he learns that Ben has been murdered. Peter becomes Spider-Man and runs to catch the crook and finds it was a Burglar he had let escape in the past. The next day the school is attacked by the Green Goblin and Peter fights him through New York and the Green Goblin falls in the ocean. Back at Midtown High Harry says that the Green Goblin was his father before being lead away. Learning Curve After stopping Herman Schultz, Peter takes pictures of himself as Spider-Man and gives them to the Daily Bugle. After helping Betty Brant, Peter is hired as a webmaster at the paper. Resolving to learn more about the Burglar, Peter finds connections to the Enforcers and Wilson Fisk. Fighting the Enforcers, Peter finds Frederick Foswell who tells him about Fisk's fundraiser party. Going to the party, Peter finds Fisk's office, but also Maxwell Dillon. Dillon electrocutes him and throws him off the building. Peter survives, but has to cancel a movie date with Mary Jane. Learning about Fisk's security system, Peter goes to get tapes of where Fisk killed Foswell. Getting the disks, Peter fights Dillon and the Enforcers and defeats them. Fisk himself tries to attack Peter but fails, and Peter's tapes of Fisk killing Foswell go public. Peter calls Mary Jane to his house, and they go to his bedroom where Peter confesses he is Spider-Man to her. Mary Jane is happy and promises to keep it secret, but May sends away her before they kiss, worried about noises from Peter's bedroom. Double Trouble Otto Octavius awakes in a laboratory where he is told that in the explosion at Osborn's lab, his metal arms were grafted to his skin. He breaks out of the lab and suffering from amnesia, flees into New York. Peter meets a new girl at school, Gwen Stacy, who pulls a knife on Kong when Kong kicks Peter, trying to prove Peter's Spider-Man. At the Daily Bugle, Peter hears Ben Urich discussing Octavius. Octavius goes to genetics and arms industry leader Justin Hammer's office and tears up a picture of his father, blaming Hammer for being in the explosion. Hammer is briefed by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s James Woo and Sharon Carter, while reality television personality Sergei Kravinoff announces that he is going to kill Spider-Man. At a presentation of Hammer's new nuclear power plant, Octavius interrupts it. Peter arrives and is defeated by Octavius, and barely escapes being capture by the authorities. His new girlfriend Mary Jane patches him up, and the next day Kravinoff films some of the reality show at the school as Spider-Man was first seen there. Peter goes to Hammer to explain that he was helping Hammer, and later follows Hammer to his genetics industry. Octavius is holding a press conference and begins attacking Hammer's limo until Peter steps in and fights him. Peter barely wins out over Octavius, and then he is challenged by Kravinoff. Kravinoff is easily defeated and Peter gives his first interviews as Spider-Man and returns him. There his aunt grounds him for returning late and not telling her where she is. Legacy At school the next day, Peter breaks up a street gang's robbery at lunch, and is late to class as a result. When school ends he goes to the bleachers with Mary Jane and they talk about his fight last night with Octavius and Kravinoff and that May has grounded him, crushing Mary Jane. Their spirits are lifted when they Harry Osborn returning to school, and they rush to greet him. After meeting Gwen and brushing off Flash, Harry invites Peter to his house, and Peter declines. He heads home to see a limo at his house, and May lets him go to see Harry and Norman Osborn again. In the elevator up Harry tells Peter that Mary Jane loves him before Peter has to face his old enemy Osborn alone. Osborn shows that he can become the Green Goblin at will, and makes it clear to Peter that h controls him as he knows his secret identity, and has him leave. That night, Gwen randomly appears at Peter's house (interrupting a call with Mary Jane), and May cooks eggs for her until her father arrives. Peter tries to tell Mary Jane what happened, but he is called to a room where he is shocked to find a counselor that knows he is Spider-Man and Nick Fury. Fury explains that Osborn will order to Peter to kill him, and that Peter must refuse, and that Osborn is untouchable by S.H.I.E.L.D. until he does something clearly illegal. Peter sees another limo waiting for him at his house and does not take it, instead confronting a deranged Osborn and refusing to work for him. Osborn kidnaps Mary Jane and throws her off Queensboro Bridge, and Peter barely saves her as S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters led by Quatermain fight Osborn. Peter has Mary Jane flee, and he chases Osborn to his penthouse where Osborn fills himself with OZ to the point of becoming a massive monster. Osborn and Peter dueled until Harry found them and stabbed his father in the back, reversing his mutation and falling unconscious, followed by Harry fainting after realizing Peter was Spider-Man and his father truly the Green Goblin. Fury takes the Osborns away, and Peter checks on a tearful Mary Jane. Super-Special Peter goes over hero encounters with Mary Jane. He ran into Eric Brooks attacking a vampire, and Elektra Natchios trying to snipe somebody that turned out to be behind a genocide. Depressed and feeling way over his head, Peter went to see Daredevil, and Daredevil reinforced that Peter was in over his head. Peter saw the Ultimates launch and remembered the school hero assignment, and deduced to visit the Fantastic Four. Their security captured him, and Peter sheepishly asked if he could bed a fifth member, but was kindly rejected. Johnny Storm told Peter that he made a good choice being a hero. That and Reed Richards complementing his father led Peter to give a presentation about his father as his hero, remembering all the heroes he had encountered before. Public Scrutiny Mary Jane alerts Peter to Alexander O'Hirn rampaging through the streets of New York in a rhino suit, and Peter goes to stop him. Peter runs into May and is dragged into a parent-teacher conference, and upon leaving is forced to sneak out the cafeteria kitchen where he sees Gwen sobbing. Gwen has heard her mother's intentions to leave her family, and Peter consoles her before trying to leave again, and running into Flash. Finally making it to O'Hirn, Peter sees that Anthony Stark has easily defeated him. That day, Urich was in a bank when Spider-Man robbed it, and was telling Jameson when Peter walked in. Going home, Peter felt crushed, and was shocked to see a police car outside his house. Inside, he saw Gwen sleeping on the couch and her father talking to May, saying that he has to go to a police conference and that Gwen will be staying with them. On the news, Peter sees Spider-Man robbing a jewelry story, and goes to see who this new Spider-Man is, but the police shoot him in the shoulder. Barely escaping custody, Peter collapses in an alley and calls Mary Jane for help. Mary Jane takes a taxi to Peter and has him change clothes and go to a hospital, where Peter collapses. Peter has his shoulder bandaged, and escapes the hospital with Mary Jane. At school the next day, Peter sees a note to go to a van outside where Janet van Dyne of the Ultimates gives him medical help. Going home with Gwen and Mary Jane, Peter sees police cars in front of his house and rushes inside. Cops hand Gwen her father's badge: her father was killed saving a boy fighting Spider-Man. At the Daily Bugle that night, Peter sees Urich rushing to another Spider-Man crime and goes after him. In a bank, Spider-Man is holding a group hostage, but Peter breaks in and starts beating Spider-Man, and unmasks him, revealing a mere impostor. Leaving him for the criminals, Peter returns home where he and May decide to let Gwen stay with them. Telling Mary Jane at school the next day, Peter is shocked Mary Jane goes ballistic and admits that she cannot go on being Spider-Man's girlfriend as it is ruining her life, and breaks up with Peter. Characters *Norman Osborn *Justin *Peter Parker *Frederick Thompson *Kenny McFarlane *Mary Jane Watson *Ben Parker *Harry Osborn *May Parker *Shaw *Otto Octavius *Crusher Hogan *Burglar *Anna Watson *George Stacy *John Jonah Jameson *Ben Urich *Herman Schultz *Joseph Robertson *Betty Brant *Dan Rubenstein *Montana Bale *Bruno Sanchez *Frederick Foswell *Wilson Fisk *Gwen Stacy *Henry Pym *Sergei Kravinoff *Sharon Carter *James Woo *Justin Hammer *Tabidi *Judith *Eric Brooks *Elektra Natchios *Matthew Murdock *Karen Page *Anthony Stark *Steve Rogers *Susan Storm *Reed Richards *Johnny Storm *Ben Grimm *Janet van Dyne *Bruce Banner *Thor *Clint Barton *Nick Fury *Stephen Strange *Edwin Jarvis *Natalia Romanova *James Howlett *Jean Gray *Scott Summers *Ororo Munroe *Henry McCoy *Piotr Rasputin *Bobby Drake *Frank Castle *Nick Fury *Quatermain *Alexander O'Hirn *Impostor